The Book of Oz
by idinakristinfan
Summary: A collection of poetry written in the POV of Glinda, Nessarose, Fiyero, Boq, and Elphaba. Complete.
1. Glinda

**Glinda's Remorse**

_A/n- This is the first in a series of Wicked poems I wrote during eight period history instead of my work! I haven't seen Wicked, so please be nice to me. BTW, each poem is in a POV of a different character. As always, review, and I don't own Wicked, the characters, or the songs._

If only, if only, my soul cries.

If only I had a heart.

If only I had a brain.

If only I had courage.

If only I could go home.

If I only had a heart I would have been a caring, compassionate peron. I wouldn't have been so cruel, so hurtful. I would have cared about what really counted.

If I only had a brain, I would think about things before I did them. I wouldn't have skipped her funeral. I would have mourned the wicked.

If I only had courage, I would have defended her. She did nothing to deserve that. I wouldn't have shyed away, afraid of the crowd, the cliche, the boy.

If only I could go home, home to Shiz, I would be a better me. I would learn from my mistakes. I would have been good enough to deserve what I got.

If only, if only, my soul cries.


	2. Nessarose

_A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for your response. Someone glares at sister lost the papers with my poens on it, so I wrote this in English. Hope you like, sorry it's so short. As always, luv ya, please review!_

Nessarose

The one in the wheelchair

The one that glows

When a certain boy shows

The one who prays, prays

So her soul may be saved

The one who is the pet

May just be wicked yet


	3. Fiyero

_A/N I don't own Wicked, but I do own this fan fic! 'Nother English one! Read 'n' review and I'll hmmm post another chapter._

**Fiyero **

There's a girl I know

I love her so

Why can't she see

How much she means to me

She looks down on her skin

I love the skin she's in

She is my everyday

I love her

My Elphaba-Elphie – Fabala - Fae


	4. Boq

**_A/n You know the drill. Don't own Wicked, read, review. I'm trying to write an Elphie one, but it's going slow._**

**BOQ**

I

Was

Friend to the one with the raven hair

Bud to the one who just doesn't care

In love with the one with the flaxen gold hair

Loved by the one in the chair

Now

I

Am made of tin

Simply don't know where to begin

Walking on road

Can't believe she'd be so bold

As to give my friend a fireball

Muttering curses down the hall

Then

I

Grew upset

Can't forget it yet

A friend had to retaliate

My childhood playmate

Now dead

Green covered in red


	5. Elphaba

_Hey all! Thanks for reading and reviewing (hint, hint!). Here is my Elphaba poem that I have had written since April, and have been too lazy to put up! This is the last in this series. I hope to write another Wicked fic (seeing Wicked in October-hope inspiration will strike!), a Gilmore Girls, and a Star Wars, as I am a 'lurker' in all of these catagories! Feel free to let loose plot bunnies on me or volunteer to be a beta (God knowsI need one!), the email's in the profile._

_A/N 2- Best 'o' luck to Norbert in the Tony's! Now, on with the poem._

* * *

**Elphaba**

Green.

Emerald.

Verdigris.

My coloring is so.

Isn't that what made me Wicked?

I say no.

What made me Wicked

was me.

It was a choice, you see

made when I defied gravity.

What wasn't my choice, you know

is that I was treated so

inferiorly.

I found someone to love me,

who sees me not green

but an above average Ozian.

He restored my faith in men.

That, too, was taken away.

Although it's been years, it seems like yesterday.

Them, I cannot forgive.

They ceased my love to live

A life of one scarecrow

Must watch the corn being hoed.

Revenge sounds sweet!

The only question is who shall meet

the same fate of my dear,

except they won't see another year.

I have waitedlong enough!

I can no longer endure and be tough.

No, now they must feel

the painfulness of my ordeal.

I'm sure it,they wish they hadn't done

But it's too late to run!

Face what you have gotten into!

You killed my love with the diamonds of blue.

Now death awaits you, too.


End file.
